


如果恋人是部手机 下（Lay兴/短）

by Alice_liew19



Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [2]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_liew19/pseuds/Alice_liew19
Summary: 勿上升真人   纯属脑洞
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942465





	如果恋人是部手机 下（Lay兴/短）

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人 纯属脑洞

滴滴滴——

在黑暗的房间中，床头柜上的手机亮了起来，闹钟声在不停响着。床上的人形动了动，从被子里伸出手，拿过身边的枕头准确地盖在手机上。大部分的光线被枕头盖着了，可在安静的房间略显刺耳的闹钟声，还是透过它隐隐约约地叫嚣着。尽管如此，床上的人依旧睡得香甜。

五分钟以后，房间恢复了之前的安静。熟睡的张艺兴并没有察觉床边坐着一个人。那人看着被子里只露出半张脸的张艺兴，俯下身子，把被子微微下拉，对准张艺兴的嘴唇印了上去。睡梦中的张艺兴忽然觉得呼吸困难，下意识地想张开嘴吸取新鲜空气。哪知，新鲜空气没吸取到，反而被人趁虚而入。

“嗯。“一吻结束，张艺兴微微张开口喘息着，脸部有着淡淡地红晕，没睡醒的眼睛充满着水气。看着这样的张艺兴，LAY控制自己只在张艺兴额头上亲了一口。“艺兴，该起了，不然你心心念念的日出就会错过了。来！” LAY起身，伸手把张艺兴从床上拉起来。

“现在什么时间啊？”坐在床边，张艺兴揉了揉眼睛。“4点30。别揉眼睛，快去洗漱吧。”LAY抓着张艺兴揉眼睛的手。“我去准备早餐，我们5点出发。”LAY伸手捏捏张艺兴的脸，转身走出房间。

4点45分—— 他怎么还没出来啊？该不会。。。？想到这，准备好早餐的LAY快步走进洗手间。等他看到洗手间里的情景时，他狠狠地叹了口气。张艺兴坐在洗手间里的凳子上，嘴里含着牙刷，满嘴泡沫，头靠在墙上，睡着了。“艺兴艺兴，醒醒，先别睡。先把牙刷了，待会儿到车上再睡。”LAY扶着张艺兴的肩膀把他要醒。

一番折腾后，他们终于出发了。开车的自然是LAY，你问张艺兴呢？他之前被LAY公主抱抱上车了，现在在后座睡得香甜。

张艺兴睡醒时发现自己躺在车后座，LAY的声音隐隐约约从车窗外传进来。仔细听，原来LAY在唱歌。张艺兴把盖在身上的外套叠好放在座位上，然后开门走下车。“怎么在唱歌啊？”张艺兴走到男人的背后，从后面拥住了他。”让睡眠中的人听音乐会让人睡得更好。”LAY转过身把爱人抱在怀里。“醒了？睡得好吗？”

“你瞎编的吧？“张艺兴没回答他的问题，提起头看着眼前的男人。”呵呵，被你拆穿了。“男人笑了笑。”好吧好吧，我只是想唱歌给你听，这下总可以了吧？“ LAY宠溺地刮了刮张艺兴的鼻尖。”哼。饶了你吧，看在你唱歌还不错听的份上。“ “谢…谢宝贝的…谅解。呵呵。”

“诶诶？你怎么了？“LAY语句上突如其来的停顿，吓得张艺兴离开爱人的怀抱，把爱人从头到脚看了一遍。”放放…心没事，应该是…手机快没…电了。“男人安慰道。一听，张艺兴立马地把手机从裤兜里掏出来，打开屏幕一看，屏幕右上角的电量显示剩余5%。”你你你等着，我去把充电宝拿来。别动啊！“说完，张艺兴就往车的方向跑去，把背包里的充电宝拿出来给手机充上电。”呼。“成功充上电后，张艺兴擦了擦额头上不存在的汗。

当他转过身时，恰好天空泛起了鱼肚白。”哇！日出！“ 张艺兴拿起手机和充电宝跑到LAY身边。两眼中闪着亮点，盯着这一瞬间的美好。一脸兴奋的张艺兴没有注意到男人的视线并不在日出上，反而是在他的侧脸上。

当太阳完全升起后，暖暖的阳光照在整片大地上。张艺兴深吸了口气，顺便伸了个懒腰。”好了。LAY呀，我们去吃早餐吧！” 张艺兴的视线终于回到了LAY的身上。对上LAY的眼睛时，张艺兴愣了愣。淡淡的金黄色阳光照在男人的脸上，勾勒出男人俊逸的脸庞。看得出神，红晕爬上了张艺兴的脸颊。

男人把他这一系列的反应收到了眼底，勾起了嘴角。”走吧，吃早餐。“LAY牵起张艺兴的手，把他带到车边。一手牵着张艺兴，另一手把在家准备的早餐从背包里拿出来。吃完了早餐，张艺兴还没回过神，视线一直挂在LAY身上。”嗯。” 被偷亲了，张艺兴才回过神。“呀，你干什么亲我？”

“有个人一直盯着我嘴唇看，情不自禁地就亲了。”说完，又亲了一下。“满足他嘛。” 听到这，张艺兴的脸迅速红了起来。“我我….” “没事，亲亲就好了。” 这次，不会这么容易就放过你了。”嗯。“肺里的空气被抽空，张艺兴抬起手推拒着。”记得换气啊，傻瓜。“LAY抓过他的手，让它们揽着自己的颈项，然后加深了这个吻。

张艺兴被吻得全身无力，全靠LAY揽着他，不然他早就瘫软在地上了。等张艺兴适应后，他开始回应LAY的吻。两人沐浴在阳光下，深情地拥吻。

保存成功——

在张艺兴看不到的地方，一条视频悄悄地被保存了。视频里都是张艺兴: 兴奋的张艺兴，脸红的张艺兴，走神的张艺兴，炸毛的张艺兴。所有的张艺兴在各种不同角度中被笼罩在温暖的阳光下。

保存时间：刚刚

命名为：我的爱人

全文完


End file.
